


Wolves of Hogwarts

by Purely_Harry_Potter (PurelyAnime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Daphne Greengrass - Freeform, Beta Luna Lovegood, Beta Neville Longbottom, Bottom Harry, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Seer Luna Lovegood, Werewolf Daphne Greengrass, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Luna Lovegood, Werewolf Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurelyAnime/pseuds/Purely_Harry_Potter
Summary: Darren Potter was announced at the BWL that Halloween night. Unfortunately, Hadrian was bitten by Fenrir that night as well, leaving him a werewolf.Hadrian isn’t allowed to go to Hogwarts until his fourth year when his name is called out of the Goblet of Fire. By that time, he has a pack to call his own so moldy shorts better watch out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Wolves of Hogwarts

Lily Potter née Evans smiled down at her small children, a soft sigh escaping her. They were beautiful children; always smiling and playing with one another. That is to be expected from twins. Though they are fraternal and couldnt look more different. Somehow, though, they were a perfect mix of Lily and James (her husband of 1 year). 

The oldest was named Darren Fleamont Potter, named after James’ father. He had his mothers red hair and freckles while having his father’s bright brown eyes. Darren was a clever baby, already toddling and stringing words into sentences.

The youngest by 5 minutes was Hadrian James Potter, named after his own father. He was a replica of James with dark hair and tan skin but inheriting his mothers beautiful emerald eyes. Harry seemed to be a more quiet baby, still wanting to crawl and not wanting to speak as much. But he was just as clever as his brother and was already showing accidental magic.

Lily blinked out of her thoughts as Harry grumbled something to his brother, both babes squealing seconds later.

“Very interesting,” A voice said from behind Lily. 

She turned and smiled at her husband, giggling as he took on a pensive look.

“Very interesting indeed. And where did you come up with such a thing, Mr. Potter?” James asked Harry.

The baby grinned, reaching up for him; his little fingers were wiggling in excitement. Before James could pick up his baby, however, there came a loud knock on the door.

“That would be Sirius and Remus,” Lily hummed softly, blinking as James bolted out of the room to greet his old friends. With an amused huff, she turned and picked up both babies, kissing each on the head. “Come, let’s go say hello to your godfather’s.”

She walked down the starts elegantly, smiling at her husband wrestling with his old friends.

“Mooooony!” Darren cried out in joy as the young werewolf came into view.

Remus grinned at his godson, reaching to take the red head into his arms. “Hello Darren, Harry, Lily,” He nodded at them each.

Lily chuckled and gave him a side hug now that one arm was free.

“Where’s my hello little one?!” Sirius pouted, pushing his face into Harry’s.

The small boy squeaked and batted at his nose.

“Harry, no hitting,” Lily snickered, trying to be stern but failing.

Sirius scooped up Harry into his arms and nuzzled the babe, grinning as Harry immediately snuggled close.

“Aww look at him,” Sirius cooed, gently ruffling Harry’s hair before bouncing over to Darren and saying hello to his other nephew.

“So are you guys ready for tonight?” Remus asked, shifting Darren onto his hip. The two babies were conversing in their own babble while the adults talked.

“I guess so,” Lily sighed. “I don’t want to be so far away from them...” She frowned.

“It’ll only be for an hour or two. We mostly just need to make an appearance. We will be back before you know it!” James tried to reassure her.

“I know...I just...have a feeling.”

“They will be fine, they are protected by the charm, Lily,” Sirius said softly, craddeling Harry. 

“He’s right. Speaking of, we need to get going,” Remus frowned, jumping as a loud pop came from behind him.

A wrinkly creature with huge bat-like ears and softball sized eyes appeared, arms out impatiently. 

“Mipsy be taken young Masters. Master Potter must be leavin’ now.”

Sirius pouted but handed the child over to the house elf, Remus doing the same. Neither wanted to upset Mipsy. She was known to make your clothes itchy when you upset her.

Lily sighed and kissed her babies on the head before turning with James, practically having to be pulled out of the house.

— — — —

Mipsy put the two babies to bed, unaware of the three men that arrived outside the front of the house. One of the men had access to the wards making it so Mipsy wasn’t notified when they arrived. The three men stormed into the house, startling the house elf.

Without a second glance one of the men, the one with dark black hair and light blue eyes, shot a spell from his wand instantly killing the poor creature.

The second man also had dark hair but with red eyes. He was sniffing the air, back arched as he fell back to all fours.

“Upstairs,” Fenrir muttered, his red eyes glaring in the darkness of the night. “The scent is strongest upstairs.

The blue eyed man, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, smirked and stalked his way up the stairs. He kicked down the first door, revealing a master bedroom with the bed still unmade. The next room was a guest room, this bed made with little Knick knacks on the dresser. The room at the end of the hall was the bathroom, leaving the last door on the right as the nursery.

Voldemort opened the door, Fenrir following behind him as the last man, a rat like fellow called Peter stayed guard outside the house.

The Dark Lord stood over the small children, eyes narrowed as the babies stared back at him curiously.

The one with red hair was the oldest but didnt have a great amount of magic, leaving the youngest to be the one of prophecy. The green eyed boy stared up at Voldemort and gave a gummy smile. His magic however was very prominent.

“That one, Fenrir,” Voldemort muttered, pointing his wand at the dark haired baby. While he knew without a doubt he could defeat this pathetic child, the venom from the werewolf bite would be painful and bring the boy’s magic to the surface. Voldemort might then be able to steal the boys power as he dies.

Fenrir stared at the babies, grabbing the green eyed babe. He leaned down and clamped his fangs into the baby’s wrist, smirking at the loud scream that echoed through the house.

Darren, hearing Harry’s cry, burst into tears as well, trying to reach for his brother.

Fenrir put the baby down, licking the wound and further pushing the venom into the bloodstream. As Harry continued to sob, his magic swelled to the surface causing sparks to erupt from his fingers.

Voldemort stared at the raw power and curled his lip.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

Fenrir ducked as a huge blast of light exploded from wand, a blue light coming from the crib before the roof was blown off and the Dark Lord was gone. He paused, sniffing at the ground where a coat laid but no master. Fenrir turned to the babies, growling loudly. The green eyed baby was still alive, he could hear his heart beat. The red headed child was sobbing loudly, practically screaming so Fenrir scratched his cheek to shut the brat up.

Before he could kill them himself, he saw Peter apparate away just as Auror’s, including the Potter’s, arrived back home wands pointed at him.

With an angered snarl, Fenrir apparated away.

“My babies!” Lily yelled, rushing into the house, passing the body of their dear nursery elf and up to the boys’ room.

Harry was still passed out, a lightning cut on his head that was bleeding. Darren was crying, scratches on his cheek and a V shaped cut on his temple. 

Dumbledore arrived after James’ frantic call of a breach in the wards (from the explosion) and walking in behind Lily.

James rushed to his wife, looking over the babies with a sigh. “What happened?”

“Voldemort was here,” Dumbledore said softly, levitating the cloak. “His magical signature is on it.”

“Did he strip and leave?” Lily asked, a frown on her face. “Why would he leave evidence like that?”

“He didn’t do it on purpose, my dear Lily. I believe he tried to kill the prophecy child.”

“We don’t believe in the prophecy, Albus,” James frowned, pulling Lily closer. “It’s just a story.”

“But in the story lies truth. Darren, he is surrounded by a dark signature. I believe Voldemort tried to kill the Potter heir...and he destroyed Voldemort in the process. He is the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Lily and James stared at their red headed child in shock, James quickly craddleing the crying child. 

“What are those scratches from?”

“Albus?” Remus suddenly said from the door way where he and Sirius waited. His nose was twitching wildly.

“Yes, Remus?”

“Fenrir was here. His scent is everywhere.”

“He scratched Darren!” Lily gasped, quickly picking up Harry, healing his forehead while James healed Darren.

“I believe he did much worse,” Dumbledore said, suddenly grave.

They all looked at him worriedly and Dumbledore gently held Harry’s arm that showed a healing bite mark.

“No...” Remus gasped, disbelief in his eyes. “No, he didn’t-“

“Harry was bitten by Fenrir. His body has accepted the change. He is a werewolf now.”


End file.
